Puing puing Cinta di Rumah Uchiha
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Aku takut… aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut aka nada lebih banyak darah yang tumpah jika perang benar-benar terjadi di desa kita.  "Bunuh aku… bunuh aku juga, Nii-san!"/"Bunuh aku, Sasuke… bunuh aku…"/  warning: GJ n Mistypo


Hai, readers… gimana? Rindukah kalian padaku? *Plak*

Ya ga apa-apa lah jika tidak rindu. Aku akan mencoba mempersembahkan satu lagi fic dengan genre berbeda. Ini fic dengan genre family pertamaku, semoga kalian menyukainya ya… maaf jika terlalu GJ atau hambar. Langsung saja ya!

Disclimer: masashi Kishimoto-Sensei…. Hehe sekarang Sasuke n Itachi aku pinjam ya?

**DIBALIK MERAH WARNA KIPAS**

**By**: Rei-kun 541

**Pair**: ga ada, ini kan genre Family, paling-paling yang ada FgakuxMikoto

Warnig: Yah tau lah, pokoknya sekitar kesalahan-kesalahan haram dari author (sudah tau haram masih saja dilakukan. Author bodoh!)

Laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah hujan. Menatap langit mendung yang semendung hatinya saat itu. Kabar itu benar-benar mencabik hatinya. Hujan membasahi tubuhnya, jubah Akatsukinya, dan wajahnya saat itu.

"Itachi, maaf…" ucap seseorang, yang berdiri di mulut goa sejauh 3 meter di samping tempat laki-laki bermata onyx itu berdiri.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang menyebut namanya itu.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi jika dilihat dari sini, kau seperti sedang menangis." Ujar lelaki dengan kulit tubuh warna biru yang menyebut dirinya Kisame itu. Tak ada sanggahan, tak ada pembenaran. Itachi kembali memandang langit dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang tampan.

Meskipun dia tak bersahabat baik dengan lelaki bermata onyx yang merupakan partnernya itu, tapi Kisame tahu betul perasaan Itachi saat itu. Tak ada kakak yang bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika mendengar kabar tentang adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja telah tiada, apalagi jika yang merenggut nyawa adiknya itu adalah orang yang bernaung dalam sebuah organisasi yang sama. Dan karena alasan itu juga, Kisame membiarkan Sang Uchiha melakukan apa yang di inginkannya saat itu.

"Kisame, kembalilah ke markas lebih dulu! Aku punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," kata Itachi ketika mereka berada dalam jalan kembali menuju markas.

"Baiklah…" kata Kisame, kemudian menoleh untuk mencari sosok rekannya, tapi nihil. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

"Cepat sekali perginya…" ujar Kisame datar kemudian melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke markas.

Itachi's POV

Ini rumah kita, adikku, rumah yang lumayan besar di sudut desa Konoha. Aku berdiri di halaman rumah kita setelah sedikit menipu penjaga gerbang desa. Kau tahu, rumah kita sekarang sudah tidak terawatt lagi karena tak ada satu orang pun yang berkenan tinggal di rumah kita. Sekarang rumah kita kotor, ilalang tumbuh dengan liar, meninggikan batangnya sampai setinggi lutut orang dewasa, rumput menjalar menutupi separuh tembok depan rumah, dan banyak daun kering berjatuhan menambah pemandangan buruk bagi rumah kita. Tapi rumah kita ini merupakan satu-satunya saksi bisu, bahwa dulu sempat tinggal keluarga yang bahagia. Itu keluarga kita, adikku, keluarga Uchiha. Klan kita memang bukanlah klan yang besar dan terpandang, buktinya kita I tempatkan di sudut desa, tapi kita hidup berkecukupan. Ayah juga di tempatkan di posisi yang membanggakan oleh Sang Hokage. Apa kau masih ingat?

Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah ikta, mencoba menemukan, mungkin ada puing-puing cinta kita tertinggal di sana. Di dalam sama kotornya dengan di luar rumah. Aku bahkan enggan melepas sepatuku di genkan karena debu di lantai yang tebal. Tapi itu tak mengurung niatku untuk tetap masuk, dan menyusuri ruang demi ruang dari rumah yang dulu kita tempati bersama, kemudian perlahan angan-angan masa lalu mulai masuk dan memenuhi ruang pikiranku.

Aku ingat betul, saat pertama kau masuk ke dalam hidupku, di saat aku genap berusia 5 tahun. Sore itu aku sedang berada di akademi, belajar melempar kunai dan shuriken dalam latihan sore yang dibimbing oleh Iruka-Sensei ketika tiba-tiba Ayah datang menjemputku. Betapa senangnya aku saat itu, berhubung tidak biasanya Ayah datang menjemputku untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi aku tak bisa langsung pulang karena jam latihan sore yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi selesai. Itu membuat Ayah dan Iruka-Sensei sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Ayo, Itachi, kita pulang!" ajak Ayah ketika aku telah menyelesaikan jam latiha soreku. Aku berlari dengan riang mendekati Ayah kemudian menggenggam eratjemari tangannya yang kuat itu dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum melangkah meninggalkan akademi, sempat kudengar Iruka-Sensei berkata,

"Jangan cemburu, ya, Itachi-san!"

Aku tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya itu, hingga aku menoleh pada ayah untuk mencari jawabannya. Tapi Ayah hanya tersenyum padaku, dan aku memutuskan untuk tak bertanya apa-apa pada Ayah. Ayah jarang sekali kulihat tersenyum dan saat dia tersenyum rasanya kubisa menikmati kewibawaan dan kasih sayang mengalir dari dirinya. Karena itu aku tak mau merusak senyumnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

Kami tak banyak bicara dalam perjalanan pulang. Ayah bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbicara banyak. Hanya genggaman lembutnya pada tanganku saja yang bisa kurasakan. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Tapi aku mulai angkat bicara karena dipaksa oleh rasa bingung. Ayah tiba-tiba mengajakku berbelok masuk pekarangan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Tousan… kenapa kemari?"

"Menjenguk Kaasan."

"Kaasan kenapa?" tanyaku mulai khawatir.

"Taka pa-apa," jawab Ayah, tapi jawabannya tak membuatku merasa lega. Aku segera menarik tangan Ayah.

"Cepat Tousan, aku ingin melihat Kaasan!" kataku dan ayah mempercepat kangkah kakinya.

Kubuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Itachi-chan…" panggil ibu ketika mengetahui yang membuka pintu adalah aku. Kulihat ibu duduk bersandar di bed rumah sakit dengan sesosok tubuh mungil dalam gendongan. Ada seorang suster berdiri di samping tempat tidur ibu.

"Saya permisi, Uchiha-san. Jika anda membutuhkan saya, anda bisa memanggil saya!" katanya kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya member hormat pada Ibu dan Ayah. Dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sementara aku berjalan masuk dan berdiri di samping kiri tempat tidur ibu.

"Kaasan kenapa?" tanyaku pada Ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ayo, naik, duduk di samping Kaasan!" ajak ibu. Aku mulai memanjat kasur Ibu. Sedikit susah juga karena bed yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran anak sepertiku. Aku merangkak dan duduk di samping Ibu sambil menatapmu dalam gendongan Ibu. Sempat kurasakan Ayah berdiri di samping kanan tempat tidur Ibu.

"Kaasan, ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ini adikmu… Bagaimana, dia tampan, bukan?" Tanya ibu sambil mengelus pipi mungilmu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Aku hanya terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mikoto…" panggil Ayah pada Ibu saat itu. Ibu menoleh pada Ayah dan Ayah langsung membalasnya dengan mengecup kening Ibu. Ibu tersenyum. Rasanya dia bahagia sekali.

"Terima kasih, telah memberikan aku satu lagi anak yang tampan," Kata Ayah kemudian mengambilmu dari gendongan ibu. Kini Kau berpindah berada dalam dekapan Ayah.

"Dia akan menjadi penerus Klan Uchiha yang hebat kelak," sebuah harapan keluar dari bibir seorang Ayah.

"Kau belum memberikannya nama…"

"Ya… Aku akan memberikan dia nama Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Ayah mantap.

"Nama yang bagus," ungkap ibu menyetujui. Ayah duduk di sampig Ibu dan berkata,

"Maaf, aku tak berada di sampingmu saat dia dilahirkan."

"Taka pa-apa, sayang!" jawab Ibu dan mereka tersenyum bersama. Sungguh pandangan yang bahagia. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa mereka juga sebahagia itu ketika aku lahir?

Aku melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar ruangan. Kubanting pintu dengan keras dari luar. Sempat kudengar ibu memanggil, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku cemburu, takut aku akan di campakkan setelah kau berada di antara kami. Tapi itu hanya sementara karena setelah itu aku bisa menerimamu.

Satu bulan kemudian, aku hampir membunuhmu. Bukan karena cemburu atau tidak terima akan keberadaanku tapi memang karena saat itu aku belum tahu apa-apa. Hari masih pagi dan aku keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh segar karena baru selesai mandi. Hari itu adalah hari libur sehingga aku tidak ke akademi. Aku berjalan menu dapur dan mendapati Ibu sedang memasak.

"Wah… Tampannya anak Kaasan!" puji Ibu ketika melihat aku di dapur. Kata-kata Ibu membuat aku tersipu malu dan ibu tersenyum senang melihat tingkahku.

"Kaasan…" aku semakin dibuat malu. Ibu menundukkan tubuhnya di depankukemudian mengelus rambutku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Pergilah sarapan! Kaasan telah siapkan roti dan susu di meja makan untukmu."

"Terima kasih Kaasan…"jawabku dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Kaasan, Sasu-chan mana?" tanyaku.

"Di kamar, sedang tidur."

"Aku kesana, ya?"

"iya…"

Aku segera mengambil roti panggang yang telah di olesi selai coklat kesukaanku dan segelas susu. Setelah itu aku beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamar Ibu.

Kusorong shoji kamar Ibu dengan sedikit susah karena kedua tanganku yang dipenuhi benda. Tangan kanan memegang roti dan tangn kiri memegang gelas berisi susu. Kulihat kau tertidur di atas kasur. Kuletakkan gelasku di atas meja rias ibu dan dan naik ke atas kasur sambil tetap membawa roti.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Lama kutatap wajahmu yang mungil itu. Tubuhmu di bedong. Kau terlihat imut sekali ketika sedang tertidur seperti itu. Nafasmu cepat dan teratur.

"Sasu-chan…" panggilku, tapi kau tak merespon. Aku memindah posisiku, dari duduk menjadi tengkurap di sampingmu, hingga wajahku dan wajahmu dekat sekali. Kembali kutatap wajahmu kemudian mencium pipimu yang halus dan putih itu.

"Sasu-chan wangi," ungkapku. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih bisa merasakan wangi khas itu, wangi yang kata orang adalah wangi malaikat. Kau memang malaikatku.

Karena kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, aku kembali menciummu kemudian berbalik dan kembali duduk. Kunikmati lezatnya roti yang disiapkan ibu ibu untukku saat itu.

Aku telah menghabiskan separuh dari roti milikku ketika kau tiba-tiba menangis. Nyaring. Aku segera berbalik untuk melihatmu, tapi tetap saja aku bingung, kenapa kau bisa menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Sasu-chan kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" tanyaku bingung, tapi kau hanya membalasnya dengan tangisanmu.

"Sasu-chan, jangan nangis!" ucapku. Aku benar-benar panic, tapi kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada roti yang ku pegang.

"Oh… Sasu-chan ingin roti? Aku kasih ya, tapi jangan nangis!" kataku. Aku merobek sedikit roti ditanganku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu yang mungil itu, tanpa pernah kupikirkan apa akibatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kudengar shoji kamar ibu di geser.

"Itachi-chan, Sasu-chan kena…" ibu tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya setelah melihatku memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutmu.

"Itachi-chan apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulut adikmu?" Tanya ibu panic. Ibu segera berlari menghampirimu.

"Roti…" jawabku.

"Apa?" Ibu tersentak dan berubah menjadi sangat panic. Ibu memasukkan telunjuk tangannya ke dalam mulutmu kemudian menarik keluar semua roti yang ada di dalammnya. Kau tetap menangis, ibu mengambilmu dan menggendongmu.

"Berhenti lakukan itu, Itachi! Adikmu belum bisa makan roti, jika dia tersedak, dia bisa mati!" sentak Ibu.

"Sudah, sayang… sudah, jangan nangis!" kata ibu lembut padamu untuk menghentikan tangisanmu itu. Sementara aku hanya bisa terduduk beku di tempat tidur. Ibu begitu marah, itu tandanya aku memang telah membuat kesalahan besar. Tangisanmu mereda, tidak denganku. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Kaasan…" ucapku ragu. Aku masih tetap menunduk tanpa mampu melihat mata Ibu. Aku takut ibu tambah marah.

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Sasu-chan… sungguh… Kaasan!" ucapanku bergetar. Aku berusaha membendung air mataku.

"Kemari, Sayang…" ucap Ibu. Nada bicaranya berubah lebih lembut. Ku tatap mata Ibu. Tatapan yang paling teduh dan sejuk dari semua tatapan yang pernah kulihat. Meskipun mataku berkaca-kaca tapi masih bisa kulihat indah tatapan Ibu dan uluran tangannya. Aku segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Ibu kemudian memeluk tubuh yang hangat itu. Membenamkan wajahku di balik pahanya. Dapat kurasakan Ibu mengelus-elus kepalaku dan aku mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maafkan Kaasan ya, Itachi! Kaasan sudah kasar pada Itachi, padahal Itachi bermaksud baik. Gomenasai, Itachi-chan!" ungkap Ibu penuh ketulusan. Kutumpahkan seluruh kessedihanku dalam pelukannya.

Kulepas pelukanku yang melingkari pinggang bawahnya itu, setelah aku lega dan puas menangis. Ibu berlutut di depanku.

"Maaf ya, Kaasan.. Hiks…" ucapku sesegukan sambil menghapus air mataku dengan ujung jari. Ibu membantuku menghapus air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipiku.

"Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi! Habiskan susumu kemudian pergilah bermain!" ucap ibu sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku tersenyum, dan Ibu membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga padaku. Aku keluar rumah setelah menghabiskan susuku dan mengecup keningmu atas perintah Ibu.

Kau tahu, di rumah ini kau tumbuh dengan cepat dan mulai belajar banyak hal dengan gembira. Mulai dari belajar merangkak, brdiri, berjalan, dan berbicara. Kau sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang keluarga untuk bermain dan belajar. Aku terkadang menemanimu, tapi tidak selalu hingga akhirnya kau tumbuh besar, bisa berjalan, berlari, berbicara, makan sendiri, memakai baju sendiri sampai mandi sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mandi, aku teringat akan hari itu. Saat itu kau sudah berumur 5 tahun dan aku berumur 10 tahun. Hari masih pagi ketika kau berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhmu sendiri. Terdengar suara air yang jatuh membentur lantai tapi aku tak begitu memperhatikanmu. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian Chunin. Aku sedang menghabiskan sarapanku dengan tergesa-gesa pagi itu ketika kau tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan suara nyaringmu itu.

"Nii-san… Nii-san…" teriakmu dari kamar mandi dan itu hampir membuatku tersedak susu yang kuminum dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa sih, Sasuke? Aku terburu-buru nih…" teriakku membalas panggilanmu. Sasuke, ya, aku tak memanggilmu Sasu-chan lagi karena keinginanmu. Kau menganggap Sasu-chan adalah panggilan yang buruk. Kau sudah besar rupanya.

"Nii-san… Ambilkan handukku dulu! Aku kedinginan…"

"Huh…" aku mengeluh. Tidak ada keinginan untuk segera mengambil handuk untukmu.

"Nii-san, cepat! Lihat nih 'anu'ku sampai joget begini!"

Spontan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturanmu begitu pula dengan Ibu. 'Anu'nya joget? Hahaha… kau tahu, kiasanmu itu terlalu berlebihan, sayang. Sambil terus tertawa, aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil handukmu.

Kuketuk pintu kamar mandi dan sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Kulihat tangan kecilmu terjulur keluar di balik pintu dan menengadah siap mengambil handuk yang akan kuberikan. Ya, hanya tanganmu saja, kau takut aku akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu yang telanjang itu.

Tapi karena kau bersikap seperti itu, aku malah tidak mau segera memberikan handuk yang kubawa itu padamu.

"Sasuke…" aku memanggilmu, dank au menjulurkan kepalamu keluar untuk melihatku. Kau tetap menyembunyikan tubuhmu.

JDUAKK

Kupukul ringan kepalamu kemudian melempar handuk di wajahmu dan setelah itu berlari meninggalkanmu.

"Aduh… Nii-san, jangan lari! Akan kubalas Kau!"

Aku hanya tertawa saja mendengar teriakanmu. Kemudian meninggalakan rumah setelah pamit pada Ibu.

Kau selalu seperti itu. Ceria, kau hidup dengan ceria. Tidak seperti diriku. Meskipun aku telah banyak mengalahkan musuh, bahkan berhasil menjadi Chunin pada umur 10 tahun, aku pikir itu akan membuat aku dapat seceria engkau, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dan apa kau tahu, mengapa aku tak bisa seceria dirimu, adikku? Itu karena aku mengenal shuriken dan kunai lebih cepat darimu.

Shuriken dan kunai bukan mainan, tapi aku sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 5 tahun dan menganggapnya seperti mainanku saja setiap waktu. Awalnya aku hanya melempar mereka pada papan-papan sasaran saja dan selalu tepat. Karena itu, aku bosan, hingga kugunakan itu pada objek yang bergerak. Tubuh manusia. Aku salah, terlalu cepat mengetahui apa yang seharusnya belum boleh kuketahui. Tapi ayah malah merasa bangga dengan itu, hingga ia mulai membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dirimu.

Dari sana kau mulai mengenalnya, kemudian menyentuh benda-benda tajam itu, hingga kau mulai memintaku untuk mengajarimu menggunakannya. Aku enggan untuk mengajarimu, Adikku, karena takut kau akan sepertiku. Tapi tatapan sedihmu di hadapan Ayah membuatku terkadang luluh juga. Kuajari kau beberapa teknik dasar menggunakannya, mulai dari cara membidik yang tepat hingga cara melempar shuriken dan kunai yang benar. Kau sangat senang ketika kuajari dan aku senang melihat senyummu yang terkembang itu. Kau begitu bersemangat sampai kau pernah terkilir karena kurang hati-hati, hingga akhirnya aku harus menggendongmu pulang. Tapi sungguh Sayang, shuriken dan kunai tidak akan membuatmu hidup bahagia.

Ketika aku berumur 13 tahun dan resmi menjadi pemimpin pasukan ANBU, aku mulai tak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain-main dan berlatih lagi denganmu.

"Nii-san, ajari aku menggunakan shuriken hari ini ya?" pintamu saat aku sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memakai sepatuku. Aku tak punya waktu untukmu hari itu, adikku. Karena itu, aku melambaikan tanganku padamu untuk member isyarat agar kau menghampiriku. Kau berlari dengan riang ke arahku dengan anggapan bahwa aku akan membawamu berlatih hari itu, tapi…

TUUK…

Aku menotok dahimu dengan menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananku ketika kau telah berada di dekatku. Kau tersentak karena itu.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Sasuke, jadi lain kali saja ya?" kataku, kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu yang berdiri terpaku sengan tatapan kecewa. Banyak waktu? Aku bahkan merasakan bahwa waktuku bersamamu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Aku takut kau akan kehilangan kebahagiaanmu, tapi betapa malunya aku ketika aku tahu bahwa akulah yang telah mnghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Malam itu adalah puncaknya, ketika bulan purnama berubah warna menjadi merah dan darah Ayah dan Ibu yang membasahi lantai rumah kita. Bukan hanya darah mereka saja, tapi seluruh klan Uchiha.

Tatapanmu nanar menatap mayat Ibu dan Ayah di depanmu. Kau terluka, aku tahu itu, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan hatimu adalah ketika kau tahu siapa dalang dari semua itu. Aku… akulah penyebabnya, akulah yang telah menumpahkan darah di dalam rumah kita yang seharusnya indah.

"Nii-san…" ucapmu sedih. Kata-katamu yang memanggilku dengan nada yang bergetar itu menusuk jantungku. Aku juga sedih, Sasuke, kesedihanku menggumpal malam itu.

Aku takut… aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut aka nada lebih banyak darah yang tumpah jika perang benar-benar terjadi di desa kita. Jika perang terjadi, bukan hanya rumah kita, tapi aka nada pertumpahan darah di seluruh desa, kemudian penderitaan dimana-mana. Itu mengerikan. Karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan rumah kita, dan itu berarti kukorbankan kebahagiaanmu juga.

"Bunuh aku… bunuh aku juga, Nii-san!"

Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak akan sanggup orang yang paling aku sayangi, yang paling aku cintai.

"Apa? Membunuhmu? Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa membunuhmu tidak aka nada nilainya buatku?" Aku berbohong padamu waktu itu. Kau bahkan terlalu bernilai untukku hingga aku tak ingin kehilanganmu atau menghilangkanmu dari hidupku.

"Hiduplah dengan terus berlari, Sasuke! Mendendamlah, kobarkan hasrat ingin membunuhku. Jika kau sudah benar-benar kuat datanglah kembali padaku." Itu kata-kata terakhirku kemudian aku pergi meninggalkanmu setelah aku memberimu sedikit ilusi yang membuatmu tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

Aku menyesal, karena itu aku mulai menantimu sejak saat itu. Berharap kau datang untuk membebaskanku dari iblis di dalam diriku yang menyebut dirinya kekuatan. Apa artinya kekuatan jika hidup kita tidak bahagia? Aku juga menunggu saat kau membunuhku, karena dengan begitu aku bisa lepas dari belenggu penyesalan di dalam hidupku ini. Tapi… tapi…

"AAARRGGHH…" teriakku frustasi sambil menarik kunai yang ada di balik jubahku dan menusukkannya pada tembok kayu yang rapuh di belakangku. Tubuhku berubah lemas setelah itu. Aku merosot jatuh terduduk di depan tembok. Pandanganku berubah jadi kabut dan berkumpuk di kelopak mataku kemudian tumpah. Aku kembali menangis…

"Mana janjimu, Sasuke? Kau bilang kau akan membunuhku, kau bilang kau akan membalaskan dendammu… tapi apa buktinya?" tanyaku padamu yang tak ada di sampingku saat itu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, membiarkan diriku agar aku dapat bersandar di tembok rumahku itu.

"Sasuke… aku membutuhkanmu… aku merindukanmu! Karena itu kumohon jangan mati dulu… kumohon, Sasuke…"

Laki-laki itu masih disana… duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya yang dia peluk. Hatinya hancur… rasa kehilangan menggerogoti isi hatinya…

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke… bunuh aku…" lamat-lamat terdengar suara itu dari bibirnya, dan nama adiknya yang selalu ada berkumandang di hatinya yang kelam itu… dia merindukan adiknya.

_**owari**_

* * *

Hah… akhirnya, selesai juga… aku ngebut lho nerjain ini, makanya mungkin akan ada banyak kesalahan penulisan. Maaf ya…

Oh, ya, bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Di tengah-tengah, sempat aku tidak bisa mengikuti isi hati Itachi, jadi mohon di maklumi jika tulisannya jadi GJ gini…

Yang udah baca tolong tinggalkan Review ya… makasih …

Bye… see u in the next story…


End file.
